Haikyuu on Ice One Shots!
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Just a bunch of Haikyuu drabbles if they were tossed into the world of Yuri on ice.
1. The Ace and The Skater

**Just a random story I thought of when I saw a pic suggesting what would happen if Lev and Viktor from Yuri On Ice swapped bodies.**

 **Love both fandoms and I love mashing them together to make things epic.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Lev licked his lips as he got ready for the spike, watching as Kenma set it into the air as he yelled, "To me!"

He leaped into the air, Kenma's eyes darting to stare into his just for a fraction of a second as he tossed it right to him, Lev's heart racing as he went in for the kill.

"Make way for the ace!" he yelled as he whipped his hand back, the ball right in front of him when he found himself hitting the ground on one foot.

"What the?!" he yelled as cheers rose around him, lights blinding his eyes as he looked around wildly. His legs wobbled as he skidded across the.. where the heck did the ice come from?!

"And Viktor has nailed all his quads again! What a show! That's to be expected from the five-time grand champion of the Grand Prix finals right, although he did take a break to coach Yuri Katsuki last year his performance on the ice is still spectacular!"

"Wah?!" Lev blurted as he realized he was decked in a shining pink suit and he was wearing golden skates. He felt so much shorter than normal but he did recognize the name since he had been binge watching skating programmes recently.

Viktor Nikrinov was the best figure skater in the world, next to Yuri Plisetsky and Yuri Katsuki.

So how the hell did he get here from Japan?!

The crowd cheered as Lev quickly pulled into a bow, glad that he had finished the routine and he quickly looked around wildly. If Viktor was here, Yuri should be around…

"Viktor!" a familiar voice called as Yuri Katsuki rushed over to the side, arms thrown open as he ran to welcome his lover.

Oh shit, he needed to get an autograph from him.

"Yuri!" he called as he tried to skate over only to land on his face after losing balance. There was a long daunting silence as the crowd went still, wondering how did the champion manage to plant his face in the ice like a moron.

"Viktor?!" Yuri blurted as the commentor laughed, "I guess even he gets tired right?"

A slight murmur ran through the crowd and Lev, no, he was Viktor now, tried his best to get off the ice. He slid so badly he might have cut his arms with his own ice skates as Yuri enveloped him in his arms.

"Viktor, what happened? I know you were very drunk last night but I didn't think it would affect you this much!"

Now that Lev think about it, he did feel a little sick…

"Oh no…" he thought as he barfed all over Yuri, who yelled and quickly grabbed for a Micchan tissuebox.

"Medic! We need a medic!" he called as photographers surrounded the duo and Lev prayed this was all just a bad dream.

…

"Viktor, tell me, whats going on?" Yuri demanded once they got into their bedroom. Lev had stopped puking a while back but he still felt sick, vowing never to drink even when he was of age. He never understood how his dad managed to hold down so much vodka every weekend.

"Yuri… I…" he started when he saw himself in the mirror. Viktor stared back at him, his platinum blond hair curling to touch his forehead and a rugged look about him. A gold band glinted on his finger and Lev thought how interesting it was that the two skaters were together.

Yuri wrapped his fingers around his, breathing into them as he kissed the band.

"Tell me what you need, Viktor," he whispered as Lev's anxiety levels spiked. Oh shit, he never had alone time with anyone like this before, let alone a man! Yuri was interesting and yes, Viktor was hot but now, he was stuck in the hot body!

"Yuri, you won't believe me if I told you this but…" Lev gulped as he grabbed for the notepad on the table, "Can I have your autograph?!"

His voice rang across the room as Yuri stared at him, shellshocked before starting to laugh.

"Man, I think the alchohol made you a lot crazier than normal Viktor," he laughed as he came over and pressed his head against Viktor's.

"I'll give you an autograph whenever you want it. I can even give it to you in a certain place…" he grinned as Lev gulped, "No no! Stick to the notepad!"

"I didn't know you were so shy Viktor," Yuri pouted as he signed the notepad and gave it to him before pushing him on the bed.

"Now, get some sleep. You'll need it for the free skate tonight."

"Free skate?!" Lev yelled as Yuri laid on top of him, preventing his escape from his hell.

…

Lev did anything but sleep and he had no idea on what he was going to do about the free skate event. Heck, he didn't even know how to stand on the ice properly! He fell on his face, barfed on Yuri Katsuki, the second best skater in the world and not to mention he acted like a fanboy!

"Calm down, Viktor. You got this, you always do. Look, you start off last so you can see me perform," Yuri whispered as he picked his hand and kissed it. Underneath his jacket, he was wearing a pretty alluring costume, the suit tailored to match Viktor's own. They were going to skate separately, but with their hearts together, it was as though they were skating together on the ice.

"Oi Viktor! What the heck was up with you yesterday?!" A bark sounded from the back as Lev whipped around to see Yuri Plisetsky, doned in a blazing red costume with wings, a fiery angel ready to melt the ice with his presence. Otabek Altin walked behind him, a proud smile on his face as he himself adjusted his costume.

Lev had to stop himself from groveling over them for autographs.

Now, how the hell was he going to compete with these people?!

"Now now, Viktor. No need to be shy on the ice. After all, I'm going to steal the show," Chris winked at him as Lev shuddered. That man's sex appeal was a little too much for him. But heck, he was in the body of the man who breathed and lived sex appeal!

"Come on, I can do this!" he thought as he smacked himself on the cheeks, making the other skaters turn to look at him.

"Man, guess being with that pig for so long made you mad," Yurio scoffed as he stamped down the hall, Otabek just giving him a nod to follow after him. Chris made a 'call me' sign with his fingers, leaving just Viktor and Yuri standing in the corridor.

"Um… I…" Lev stuttered as he thought of what to say. Heck, he should have told Yuri what was going on with him and Viktor swapping bodies and everything, even though he doubted the man would actually believe him…

"Viktor, you're acting differently. Please, tell me whats wrong?" Yuri whispered as he enveloped him in his arms. Lev stiffened at the thought of being hugged by such a famous person but he knew that he was just an average Japanese man who went against all odds to stand on the stage he was at now.

Just like he and Nekoma would stand on the world stage as the best team, although they had to get past Karasuno first.

"Watch me," he whispered as he kissed Yuri's fingers, who smiled as he whispered, "I will."

…

Lev nearly peed in his pants several times as he watched the others perform. Yuri and Yurio were monsters on the ice, carving their way through without any mercy and Lev began to wonder what the heck was the routine he was even supposed to do. He did see Viktor skate to the routine several times on tv but that was different from actually doing it….

"And next on the ice, we have Viktor Nikrinov of Russia!" the announcer called as Lev squeaked, not having realized that it was his turn to perform. Oh shit, what was he going to do now?

Calm down. Calm down…

" _Ace? Call yourself an ace once you managed to receive a ball!"  
_

" _Ace my ass! Make sure you beat me first!"_

" _You're worst than Shouyou at receives…"_

" _Receive with your hands, not your head, Lev!"_

The voices of his teammates filled his mind as he smiled, their warmth comforting him just enough for him to look at the ice he had to conquer.

…

Lev stood in the middle of the rink, his heart surprisingly soft as he waited for the music.

He had seen this program many times on TV. He can do this. Viktor can do this.

" _For Yuri. Watch me."_

Viktor's voice bubbled in his head as Lev smiled, the music slowly playing as he skated. He felt his arms move to the beat, his body swaying on the ice with fluid grace. He knew Viktor was graceful on the ice but he never thought he would be this… beautiful. Angelic.

Here comes the first quad.

Lev let the music take him away, Viktor's body having had the movement drilled into him responding to the music by lifting him into the air and landing. Lev just did a triple axel! Shit!

He continued to skate, unaware of his surroundings. The music and the ice under him were the only things he could think of now, the crowd's cheers were drowned out by the music and his mind focused on one person.

Yuri Katsuki.

"Viktor, Davai!" Yuri yelled from the sidelines as Lev smiled. Shit, no wonder Viktor loves this guy.

The music grew louder and faster, the routine becoming more and more vigorous as his body began to feel it. But Lev won't let Viktor lose. No, not when he was going to be Nekoma's ace!

"And here comes the final quad!" the announcer called as Lev got ready. Here it was, the quadruple flip!

"And here we go!" Lev thought as he got ready to kick his heel to propel himself in the air, doing just that when the lights suddenly seemed to dim a lot and he slammed into the pole.

"Oi Lev! What the hell are you doing?!" Yaku yelled as Lev groaned in pain. He was back in Nekoma, in his volleyball jersey and with his teammates.

"Gosh, whats wrong with you today? I thought you were beginning to improve but you just went back to square one you beanpole!" Yaku snapped as Lev laughed.

"I think he hit his head harder than he should have," Kenma muttered as Lev patted Yaku on the back.

"You know, I didn't realize you were this short."

"What did you say?!"

Lev laughed as Yaku pummeled him with his fists, happy that he was back where he belonged in good old Nekoma.

…

Viktor Nikronov never did anything but ice skating and to be honest, he was rather bad on land. Especially when it came to volleyball.

He was skating in the Grand Prix finals, Yuri cheering from the sidelines. He couldn't wait to be with him once more and he yearned for it as he did the quadruple flip when he found something flying in his face.

"Wah!" he yelled as the ball smacked him hard in the face, making him smash into the ground groaning in pain.

"Oi Lev! What happened?!" Yaku snapped as Lev looked at him. Who the heck was this kid and why was he speaking Japanese?

Thank goodness he had been practicing with Yuri all this while but when he opened his mouth, the words came out very easily.

"Uh, why am I in a volleyball court?" he asked as Kuroo laughed, "Crap he did hit his head real hard!"

Viktor glared at the roosterhead and he had to admit, he was a cute jackass. He stood up and walked over, grinning that he was in a body around 30cm more than his actual one as he slammed a hand onto the wall, pinning the guy from moving.

"And what do you think you're doing, handsome? I know you have good looks, but maybe you should try to be better at giving instructions…" he grinned as Yaku kicked him in the butt.

"Oi, whats the shits wrong with you? Gosh! Get your shit together and get practicing! We only just started!" True enough, the clock only read nine in the morning and Viktor had a bad feeling it was going to last for more than just four hours.

…

Viktor never felt so helpless in his life.

The ball sailed over his head, his hand failing to hit the ball as he went in. The ball smacked him in the head more times he liked to admit and he had to say, he sucked at volleyball big time.

"Alright, Lev! On the bench, now!" the coach snapped as he slouched off to slam onto the bench, glad to have a break. He was tired out, the body he was in and assumed was someone called Lev (why was he in Japan anyway?) was supposed to be an upcoming ace of the team and now with him swapping bodies unless this was a bad nightmare, he was doing horribly.

"You alright?" Kenma, whom he started to call Puddinghead in his mind came up and sat down beside him once they were on their lunch break. His stomach rumbling and his mind wandering to pork cutlet bowls, Viktor opened his bento to find what he loved: pork cutlet.

"Gusnav!" he yelled as he dug into it, savoring every bite as Kenma cocked his head, "I thought you never spoke any Russian."

"Why wouldn't I? I am half Russian," Viktor muttered, wondering how he got the information.

Both of them ate in silence for a while, Kenma mostly just watching Viktor eat until Viktor couldn't take it anymore.

"If you really think I am bad, why do you still keep me on the team? I mean, Kuroo has been yelling at me since the beginning and Yaku keeps kicking my ass, so why not sub someone else in?" Viktor asked as Kenma sighed. His bangs fell into the front of his eyes, blocking his view but Viktor guessed that wasn't a priority for the setter.

"Without practice, you're not going to get anywhere. You may be awful, but you can do it once you get it," Kenma murmured as he got up to grab a game from his pocket.

"And why do you play volleyball? You clearly like other things like gaming," Viktor asked as a small smile crept onto Kenma's face.

"Volleyball… is fun," he smiled as he walked off, leaving Viktor to wonder about his situation.

He had always been a prodigy in skating and that was the only thing he ever did, never stopping to do anything else. He never bothered to be in contact with his parents, who were divorced and never saw him as anything else other than a means to get money and once he was old enough, he left home and never returned. He then got Micchan and he loved the dog to bits. Then he had met Yuri and everything changed.

Yuri showed him a world where not being a prodigy could mean the difference between success and failure. With all the effort he put in along with the help he had from people from his life, Yuri got to where he was today and Viktor could never be prouder of him than that.

That's why he chose to coach him in the first place.

He stood up, putting his hand to block the sun and kissed the spot where their matching rings would be.

"For you, Yuri, I would do anything," he whispered as Yamamoto yelled at him to go back to the gym.

As the day progressed, Viktor felt like he learned more about how Yuri felt when he lost. The pain was so much more than he thought it would be since he had never faced defeat in his career. Now, as a sixteen-year-old volleyball player, he felt the pain of someone who might never reach the top.

He was going to overcome that.

"Here!" he yelled as he leaped as high as he could, his mind working to bring his arm back. Kenma looked at him for a second, a smile on his face as he tossed the ball to him for the first time all day for him to slam the ball onto the other side.

He looked at his reddening palm and the pain beginning to bloom on its surface.

He loved it.

"One more!" he called as Kuroo high fived him as they rotated into position.

"Let's get the next one!" he yelled as Viktor positioned himself. Yamamoto smashed the ball across, Kuroo moving to intercept it. The ball flew to the other side, Yaku digging it out and Yamamoto moving to spike as Kuroo tried to block it. The ball flew into the air, brushing Kuroo's fingers as he yelled, "Deflected!"

Viktor found himself moving, his eyes trained on the ball as he whipped his arm back, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, unlike anything he ever felt before when skating.

"Here!" he yelled as he rose into the air, his arm whipping back to spike it when a flash of lights blinded his eyes.

He gaped as he found himself back on the ice, having just finished a quadruple flip and barely managing to stay on his feet as the crowd applauded.

"And Viktor Nikronov takes the crown again with breaking his record!" the announcer called as Viktor looked at the screen. Stuffed poodles were raining around him and a familiar voice called out to him as he turned to face the man he loved.

"Viktor!" Yuri called as Viktor smiled, skating over to envelop him in his arms.

"Yuri, you wouldn't believe what happened to me. And while we're at it, let's join a local volleyball club shall we?" he whispered as Yuri smiled, "Welcome back, Viktor."

…

Since then, Lev wondered why Kuroo seemed to be avoiding him like the plague whilst Viktor had to deal with pictures of him puking popping up all over Instagram as Yuri explained what happened during the body swap.

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **All comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated!**


	2. Agape

**This one isn't about little baby Haikyuu characters unfortunately but still, sort of AU drabble.**

 **Been listening to a lot of Yuri on Ice soundtracks and I just love the fanart of Kuroo skating on the ice and also, I really like the song agape from Yuri on Ice so here it is!**

 **Genderbent Tsukki and Hinata but male Kuroo and Kageyama.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Kuroo bent his head, his mind in a blank as he let the music rush over him in a wave. He slowly lifted his hands into the air, reaching for the thing he couldn't see.

 _"What do you mean you want me to skate to this?" he had demanded his coach, who smacked him on the head as he sighed, "You want to win right? Then make sure you do something people don't expect! The more interesting and surprising, the better!"_

He sighed as he thought of what he was supposed to skate to.

Agape. Pure love. Love from the soul without any boundaries and something he had never had his entire life.

His mother had left home when he was young and left him with his father, who was out all the time working and his old grandma. The only thing that brought him joy was skating, something he loved for some reason. Maybe the other would be volleyball but he never knew what would have happened if he took that path now.

The music was soft and melodic, like an angel singing from the heavens and trying to bring him into its embrace. But Kuroo resisted, pushing on the ice with as much energy as he could muster.

He was no angel. He was a demon.

He grinned as he tried to dance to the tune, his movements going to rough and wild, his body swinging to the music and tearing it apart. It didn't look like an angel was singing now, more like an angel was at war trying to wrestle him from a demon's grasp and was failing miserably.

"No stop stop! For goodness sakes Kuroo! For once just listen to me!" Yaku snapped as he pulled the bigger man over and sat him down.

"You know what? Until you find out the meaning of Agape, you're going to sit off the ice. I'm not going to have you do this in this kind of mode," he growled as Kuroo raised his hands. This wasn't the first time he had been banned from the ice.

He sat on the side of the rink, watching as the other skaters began to come in, their high pitch voices filling the air as he sipped on water. Kageyama and Hinata took to the ice, the two freak duo just as smooth as they were aggressive as partners on the ice.

"Oi, Bakeyama! Make sure you hold me like this!" Hinata snapped as she stepped onto the ice, Kageyama trying his best not to lose it as he slid onto the ice with his partnet, a flush creeping up his cheeks as he tried not to look at her waist.

"That girl needs to get a clue," Kuroo smirked, Kageyama having fallen in love with the orange haired skater for a while now and the girl was so oblivious it made Kuroo want to tie them up and throw them into a boat and set them to sail to the middle of the ocean to let them sort it out between themselves.

Not like he had any interest or time for love.

He had gone out with a few ladies but that was about that. He never knew what was going on behind their laughing eyes, for all he knew they could be just using him for his fame as a skater. He wasn't going to be used ever again.

"Oh, you're finally going to skate here," Yaku said as Kuroo lifted his head to see a blonde girl walking past, her long hair swishing behind her back and a glum look on her face. She pushed her glasses onto her face as she mumbled, "Its more convenient."

'Well its about time for you to return to your home rink anyway," Yaku grinned as the girl turned to look at Kuroo and for the first time in his life, Kuroo was speechless.

She was gorgeous.

And she looked really familiar.

Of course. She was Tsukishima Kyla, the best female figure skater in Japan who had been training in the US for the past two years. She recently had a very bad defeat in the Grand Prix and decided to return home to Japan to figure out what to do with her career.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was a famous male figure skater who had won so many medals it weighed him to the ground and he was running out of tricks and ideas on what to do to please the audience.

"Oh, Kuroo! This is Tsukki, she was my student way before I trained you and she had moved to America," Yaku grinned as Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with a haughty look on her face that suggested she hated the sight of him and also wanted to say something else.

"Oh, I didn't know you were under him, Kuroo-san," she said as Kuroo gulped. She was so salty that he didn't have any way to make a comeback.

"I… I heard about what happened to you in the Grand Prix. How's your leg feeling?" he asked as her eyes turned dark. Right when she had tried to do a quadruple loop in the final leg of her free skate, she had fallen and hurt her leg badly enough for her to not be able to skate for the next year. All the while, she had refused to cry but Kuroo could tell she was the kind of person who punished herself if anything went wrong.

"It's nothing. I'll get back to the rink," she said as she stepped onto the ice, shoving past Kageyama and Hinata, who were staring at her in awe and Hinata was rushing to the stands to grab a pen to get an autograph.

"Why did she come here after being so established in America?"

"Truth be told, with her out of the running for the past year and not having much of a chance of returning to figure skating with her injury, her university withdrew her scholarship so she had to come back anyway once she had graduated. She only managed to complete her final year of uni."

Kuroo thought of how he wanted to murder the people who dared to hurt her when he saw her begin to skate.

"Oh shit. I told her not to try skating such a strenuous routine after not being on the ice for so long!" Yaku growled as Kuroo stared at her. She moved with such fluid grace, her eyes soft as she skated on the ice, moving like she was the wind itself. As she leaped, her arm lifted into the air and she landed on the exact same leg that had brought her to her knees and she nailed the quadruple loop perfectly.

"That was amazing!" Hinata squeaked as Tsukishima smirked, "You're a figure skater too aren't you? Aren't you supposed to know how to do that by now?"

"Why you…"Hinata growled as Kageyama held her back from pummeling Tsukishima in the face when Kuroo had a thought.

"Let me get back on the ice."

Yaku had a smile on his face as Kuroo slid onto the ice, moving past Tsukishima as he whispered, "Watch me."

Yaku played the music as Kuroo lifted his eyes to the sky, picturing how Tsukishima had moved earlier. He channeled her grace into his movements, seeing himself as a young woman moving on the ice, not held back by anything. Not past injuries could hold her back. Only her love for the ice kept her from giving up. The way she moved through the sky, her hair flying like a banner and her body moving like water.

Kuroo wanted to be like that. Strong but smooth and graceful. Gentle at the same time.

Not like Tsukishima was gentle.

He slid across the ice, his movements graceful as he let himself become one with the ice, skating to the music and allowing it to take over. His eyes nearly glossed over as memories of his childhood with his mother before she left filled his mind and he nearly cried as he did the triple toe loop.

"Wow," Kageyama whispered as Hinata nudged, "The girl's staring so hard at him!"

True enough, Tsukishima couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Watch me," Kuroo thought as he weaved across the ice, making a triple loop and a toe loop combo as a thought came to his head. He kicked his heel, propelling himself into the air as he thought of Tsukki's reaction. He did the quadruple loop, spinning his body through the air as he landed on his foot, his smile so wide he wondered when was the last time he had felt this happy.

He got into a sitting spin, spinning as he felt the sweat fall off him.

"Watch me. I'll show you something you've never seen before," he thought as he raised his arms into the air, his hands clasped in prayer as he looked to the sky, the music ending as he panted, out of breath as he bent his knees.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Yaku murmured as he applauded, Hinata and Kageyama crowding around to see the commotion as Kuroo held up a hand.

"Welcome to the rink, Tsukki," he grinned as the girl scowled.

"Shove off," she murmured but at the same time, he saw a small flush creeping in her cheeks. Was she cold or just tired of everything?

"Alright! We're going to have dinner after this and it will be on me!" Yaku grinned as they turned to finish practice.

Kuroo still couldn't get the image out of his head of Tsukishima Kyla's movements and her will to be one with the ice.

He thought he had found his agape with her there and then.


End file.
